


The Soldier of Mercy

by KiraMyst



Series: Elementary, My Dear Sherlock [1]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Elementary (TV), Marvel (Comics), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Harry Watson, Alternate Universe - Elementary (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anthea (Sherlock) Appreciation, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Awesome Greg Lestrade, Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), BAMF Greg Lestrade, BAMF Harry Watson, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Molly Hooper, Captain John Watson, Caring Greg Lestrade, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, F/M, Female John Watson, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Happy Molly Hooper, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mum Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is a Softie, Mycroft's Meddling, Mysterious Harry Watson, Ninja Anthea (Sherlock), Poor Mycroft, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective John, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock's Violin, Sidekick Sherlock Holmes ;), Superhero John Watson, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Sherlock's not as smart as he thinks he is, granted his smart is on a practically superhuman level. He might take offense, but it's the truth, that he misses things just like everyone else.Jana maybe a Doctor and a Soldier but she's also someone else and with help' from Mycroft, she wants to see how long it will be before Sherlock realizes that what he observed about her the first time. Was what she'd allowed him to.While they both get a kick out of the fact that Sherlock is all in a tizzy about the first of Britain's own Superhero's; Captain Britannia, not knowing that she's currently sharing a flat with him. (Fem!JohnWatson).
Relationships: Captain Britannia/Great Britain, Jasanna Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Jassana Watson & Anthea, Jassana Watson & Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Elementary, My Dear Sherlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Soldier of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Sherlock belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Thompson and the BBC.  
> Elementary belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, Robert Doherty and CBS Television Studios.  
> Captain Britain belongs to Alan Moore and Alan Davis  
> MI13 belongs to Warren Ellis, Chris Claremont, Michael Ryan.  
> Daredevil belongs to Stan Lee, Drew Goddard, Marvel Comics, Marvel Television and ABC Studios :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my EMDS!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!John Watson, Fem!Captain Britain, my John+Joan Fusion and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places:)
> 
> Jasanna: Jah-Sah-Nah.  
> Jana: Jah-Nah.
> 
> #I Picture my Fem!JohnWatson as South Indian Actress; Keerthi Suresh

Prologue

"Captain Britannia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Holmes."

"Hiding you're identity, will be that much more difficult if you're going to be living with him, Jasanna."

"It's not like I don't have experience guarding my abilities and other self from various others, Mycroft."

…

"I'll be fine Myc..."

"...Besides don't pretend you don't want to see Sherlock sensing something off about me and near tearing his curls out. Going crazy as he tries to figure out how I'm hiding something from him so well."

"It would be amusing, and my brother could do with someone that makes him confounded with their unassuming nature.

"He could finally have someone he could acknowledge as his equal, Jana."

…

"Hmm. Yes. I think you and Sherlock will make an elementary team, Dr. Watson."

**Author's Note:**

> My Jasanna 'Fem!John' is a mix of Marvel Superhero 'Captain Britain' and the Personification of Britain 'Lady Britannia' ;)
> 
> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
